


never gonna thaw me out

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Chases, Community: femslash100, Enemies, F/F, Introspection, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Charlotte knows what she’s doing, knows exactly what game she’s playing. (And she definitely knows that she’ll win.)[set in the same universe asburn away your pride]Written forChallenge #528- "hunt" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really recommend reading the fic i linked to in the summary before this one; this one is set directly after it!

Charlotte lands on the rooftop cleanly, both feet steady and firm on the concrete, and starts to run. She isn’t scared she’ll get caught, not at all, because she _won’t_. She knows what she’s doing, knows exactly what game she’s playing.

And she definitely knows that she’ll win. This Becky Lynch – ha, her complete _shock_ when she realised that Charlotte knew her name – might not have given up yet, but that only makes Charlotte all the more determined, too. Honestly, she’ll admit that she’s a little… intrigued. Maybe almost impressed. No-one else who’s tried to take her down has lasted this long, but this woman? She’s been at it for months and months now. It’s only right for Charlotte to go out of her way to uncover who’s been hunting her down for so long. Everyone knows who she is, after all, and she can’t have the playing field being uneven (in someone else’s favour, at least).

From there, Charlotte heads down, down into the building she’s on. To Lynch – to _Becky:_ she’ll give it that personal touch that really seemed to freak her out – it will look like she’s made a mistake, that she’ll be an easy catch once they’re inside, but that couldn’t be further from the truth.

She’ll let Becky think she has a chance, let her think she’s the one setting the trap and catching Charlotte inside. Give her the satisfaction that she might have finally done enough to achieve her goal – but not for long.


End file.
